A Strange Game on the Argo II
by Mandi2341
Summary: With all of the craziness going on, our Heroes of Olympus have to have a break at some point, right? Taking place during Mark of Athena, the Seven decide to play a little game to relieve the stress. Warning: some minor spoilers.
1. Percy

**Author's Note: Okay, so yes, I know I haven't updated anything forever. I never have time to do anything anymore. School is kind of inconvenient that way. I'm so sorry. But yeah, new story! **

**So…I got really bored one day, and I was talking with PixieKindOfCrazy, and together we decided to play this game called Wed, Bed, or Dead. If anyone's played it before…well, you know how it goes. If you haven't…well, you'll _see_ how it goes. So I was like, "Hey, let's have our Heroes of Olympus play." So we are. So thanks Pixie! Our conversations turn into awesomeness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GAME NOR DO I OWN THE SERIES. I'd be such a _genius_.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Percy

Percy was feeling stressed. With everything going on, it was hard not to. That night after dinner, the seven were just sitting around, talking, wondering where to go next. The thing was, Percy really didn't want to talk about wars or battles. He just wanted a normal dinner…or at least, as normal as it would get with seven super-powerful teenagers. He hadn't known the new kids Jason, Piper, and Leo for very long at all. But Leo had seemed like the class clown of the group. Percy had a feeling he was in trouble when Leo drummed his fingers on the table with that mischievous grin of his.

"Let's play a game," Leo suggested. "It's called Wed, Bed, or Dead."

Percy frowned. "What's that?" he asked warily.

Piper blushed. "Leo, I don't think that's a good idea," she warned. Percy was curious as to why she looked so flustered.

"Aw, c'mon, beauty queen," Leo reassured her. "It's an awesome game. Let's play."

Jason sat down on the floor. "How do you play?" he asked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're given three people and you have to decide who to marry, sleep with, and kill. The Aphrodite kids play it all time. It's stupid."

"It's hilarious," Leo corrected her with a grin.

Percy could feel his face getting warmer. He glanced at Jason, who stared at Leo with an incredulous look. Hazel fanned herself in that old-fashioned way of hers. Annabeth seemed indifferent with a hint of annoyance. And Frank stared uncomfortably at everyone in the room, like the one thing in the world he wanted was to get out of there.

"C'mon," Leo encouraged the group. "Just like the ultimate truth-or-dare. A little comedic relief for this quest."

The rest of them reluctantly agreed to play. After all, they did need a time-out from questing, even for a stupid game like this. Percy sat on the floor with his back resting against the bed, an arm thrown around Annabeth. This game worried him a little bit. How could he answer the questions without offending her? Then again, he supposed some of her answers would offend him, too. Percy took a deep breath and prepared to play the game.

Leo gave him another wicked grin. "Alright, Percy," he mused. "Wed, bed, dead: Aphrodite, Athena, Hera."

Immediately, everyone gave him looks, whether they be of curiosity, pity, or in Annabeth's case, answer-wisely-or-else-I'll-gut-you-alive. Percy tried to keep the burning out of his face as he thought of a way to answer, but he knew he'd offend someone no matter what, and the last thing he wanted was to offend one of _those_ goddesses. "Uh," he started uncomfortably, "is there a way for me to answer that and _not_ die?"

Leo smirked. Jason raised an eyebrow in amusement. Piper didn't look like she wanted to hear Percy's answer. And Annabeth…there was no way she'd accept any answer she gave. Those usually beautifully fierce grey eyes were threatening now.

Percy thought about his choices. Wed, bed, dead: Aphrodite, Athena, Hera. He supposed Hera would be a good goddess to marry, considering she was the goddess of marriage and would never leave him. But the thought of marrying Hera made him cringe on the inside; he couldn't stand her after she kidnapped him and took his memory. But Percy decided wed was the right choice for her. Now about Aphrodite and Athena: bed, or dead? Percy thought, with a twinge of guilty pleasure, that Aphrodite being who she is would be fun to sleep with, and the better option than Athena, the thought of sleeping with whom made him shudder a little. _I don't really care for Athena anyway,_ Percy thought to himself.

Blushing, and careful not to make eye contact with anyone in the room, he answered, "I gotta say, wed Hera, bed Aphrodite, and…" He dropped his voice and slurred his words, "killathena."

He immediately felt Annabeth's fist connect with his shoulder. Now that the curse of Achilles was gone, he was painfully reminded of how hard the girl could hit. "You'd kill my mom?" she growled.

"It's not that I _want_ to kill her," he defended himself, rubbing his sore arm. "I just…don't want to sleep with her."

"'Cuz you'd rather sleep with MY mom," Piper scoffed.

He blushed even harder. "No!" he protested. "It's just…given the choices…aw, come on, Athena's a virgin goddess anyway!"

"So because she's a virgin," Annabeth started, "she deserves to be killed?"

"No!" Percy face-palmed. "But if she's a virgin, by _default_ I can't marry or sleep with her, so—"

"Percy," Leo interrupted, "I think you should stop talking. Now."

Percy's face was on fire. He felt so guilty for even thinking about those goddesses like that, let alone categorizing them the way he did. He kind of wanted to bury himself under his blankets. There was no way he could meet Annabeth's eyes. "Moving on," he grumbled. He suddenly thought of a good revenge trio, so he turned to his girlfriend and said, "Annabeth—Zeus, Poseidon, Hades."

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapters, but I can't really make long chapters of this story without making it sound like mind-rambling...**

**And for those of you who might be asking where this would fit into MoA, I'm not sure…there isn't a lot of room for games in that book, is there? Oh well. I had fun writing this, so it can fit wherever there might have been a break. Okay…**

**So tell me what you think of this, and I'll update more. Or I won't if you don't like it. But yeah, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**~Mandi2341 **


	2. Annabeth

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Thanks for all of the nice reviews on the first chapter! A couple things to address: Yes, I know this could never have happened on the Argo II because there was absolutely no time for a stupid game like this. It was just an idea I thought of, and my friends and I are having lots of fun with it. And about the reactions, it is just a game, and I know I should water them down a little bit. I've tried to do that. It's a lot of people's first times playing it, so you have that _*gasp* No way! Why? _kind of reaction, you know? **

**Okay, well, it's Annabeth's turn now. Tell me what you think of it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, unfortunately I'm not Double-R. Sorry to disappoint you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth

She saw that evil look on Percy's face and was even more annoyed with him, though she hadn't thought that was possible after hearing Percy confess that he would rather kill Athena than sleep with her. Although Annabeth had an idea that Percy would choose sleeping with Aphrodite. What dude _wouldn't _choose sleeping with Aphrodite? She was Aphrodite. That was kind of her thing.

But the Big Three? Having to rank them was bad enough; having to rank them in front of their children made her shudder. "First, I want to know something," she told Percy. "Why would you _want_ to throw your _father_ into this?"

He shrugged. "Because I want to hear your answer before deciding whether or not you're justified in being mad at me for killing your mom?"

Annabeth glared at him, having perfected her death glare, knowing everything about it (even her strange eye color) intimidated Percy. "First of all," she started, "I didn't choose your three people; Leo did. Second, I'm still completely justified in being mad at you for killing my mom; your reasoning was that because she's a virgin, you can't do anything with her. And I know you just wanted to kill her because you don't like her."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't like _any_ of those goddesses," he told her. "So that's not even valid."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, guys," he chuckled, a little nervously. "It's a game. Don't take it so seriously."

Annabeth took a deep breath. _Leo's right,_ she thought. She looked at the faces around her, from Percy to Jason to Hazel. _I have to choose between their dads_, she thought to herself, mentally groaning. Jason only looked at her with those sky blue eyes narrowed slightly. Annabeth had the feeling that whatever she chose for Zeus, Jason would keep his reaction to himself. The guy was too levelheaded for a reaction similar to her own.

Hazel stared at the ground uncomfortably, as if she wanted to run away from that room in order to avoid Annabeth's choices.

As for Annabeth, she had no idea who to choose for what. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Wed, Bed, or Dead? Zeus would probably be the worst guy in the world to marry. And honestly, Poseidon wouldn't be the best guy, either. Annabeth supposed Hades would be the one to wed. And for bed or dead… "I can't believe I'm saying this," Annabeth muttered, "but…wed Hades…bed with Poseidon, and…sorry, Jason," she finished with an apologetic look to the other blonde.

Percy shrank away from Annabeth and made a face. "Ew," he muttered. "Why did you choose sleeping with my dad?"

Annabeth's face grew warmer. "You want the honest answer?" she murmured.

He raised an eyebrow. "No, I want a lie. Duh, _of course_ want an honest answer." A hint of his smirk returned. "I thought you were _Wise_ Girl."

"I think you'd prefer a lie, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

Leo grinned wickedly. "Spill it, Annie," he urged.

"If you ever call me Annie again, I'm tossing you overboard," Annabeth growled. _Where did that nickname even come from, and who gives you the right to call me that?_ Then she took a deep breath. "But um, I chose Poseidon because…" She trailed off, unable to continue without her heart taking off.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Because…you…look like him," she finally admitted.

It took a few seconds for it to register around the room. But Percy's green eyes went wide and his cheeks went pink, and everyone seemed to get it.

Jason frowned. "So you would kill my dad to sleep with his?" he asked accusingly.

_Yeah, you know how it feels now, huh, Grace?_ Annabeth thought to herself.

Leo laughed. "What I want to know is, what kind of dirty things are going on in your blond head, Chase? So you want to sleep with Percy?"

Even stoic Jason cracked a smile. Frank glanced at the floor. Hazel fanned herself with her hand, like the thought of sleeping with Percy was such a scandal she felt faint. Piper studied the two of them with her multi-colored eyes, and Annabeth felt like she was being romantically evaluated or something.

"As for Jason," Annabeth muttered, "Again, sorry. I just…wouldn't be able to marry your dad, and honestly…I don't want to be one of the thousands of girls he's been with."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Like my mom?" he pointed out.

Annabeth mentally face-palmed. "No offense to your mom or anything," she added quickly, but she knew it was too little, too late.

"Um, offense kind of taken," Jason muttered.

Annabeth's face flushed. "I'm sorry," she murmured. She wondered when she should just put her foot in her mouth and shut up.

But Leo was still chuckling at her. "So you wanna get naughty with Percy, huh?" he reminded her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes to hide her embarrassment. But she couldn't help notice the curious yet awkward look on Percy's face. His cheeks were bright pink. "You…think about me like that?" Percy asked nervously. "That's why you chose bed for Poseidon?"

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah," she whispered. _Come on; give me a break, Seaweed Brain. You're extremely attractive. Tall, tan, beautiful eyes, nice hair…and nicer body. Very nice body. And great kisser. Excellent kisser._ Her heart raced with her racy thoughts.

It was as if Percy could read them through her expression, and he looked awkwardly at the ground. "Okay," he finally said. "Well…I'm not sure whether to be flattered…or scared."

"Both," Leo laughed. "Definitely both, dude."

Jason smirked. Piper kept studying Annabeth like a love science project. Hazel refused to make eye contact with anyone, especially not Annabeth or Percy, and Frank took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Percy's never going to look at me the same way again,_ she thought. "Anyway," she murmured. "Jason's turn: Me, Hazel, Piper."

* * *

**Okay so Jason's reaction was kind of harsh. He was defending his mom. He's allowed to do that, right?**

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Tell me about it! I love your feedback, seriously.**

**~Mandi2341**


	3. Jason

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. I am currently so…drained. Stress of school, yeah. But I can't imagine the horror those 1st graders had to face. God bless their little souls and take them straight to heaven. I'm so, so sorry to anyone who lost a loved one on Friday. That's…horrific. I have to stop with this now...I'm literally about to cry again...**

**Anyway, here's Jason's chapter! It's pretty unedited, and I apologize. I shall fix it later, I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Jason

Jason was annoyed at Annabeth. He knew she was always hostile toward him, just because he hadn't been Percy Jackson at the Grand Canyon last winter. And he hadn't been judgmental with her. He had felt a little offended when she mentioned being one of the thousands of girls Zeus had been with. His mom had been one of those girls, and Annabeth's words had felt…derogatory. "You're not afraid of getting your feelings hurt in case I don't marry you?" Jason taunted her.

She just gave him a hard look.

So. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel. No brainer, of course he would marry Piper. She was beautiful, sweet, and smart. Easy. Now for bed, or dead…okay, time for offensive thoughts not to be revealed. Would it be okay to kill Hazel, since she's already died before? No, that would be mean. Of course that would be mean. Jason shook that thought from his head. But…whom would he rather sleep with? Jason couldn't really see himself in bed with either Annabeth _or _Hazel. Not that they weren't attractive….just…it was hard to wrap his mind around the idea.

Percy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'd answer that very carefully, Grace," he warned. The guy's eyes were stormy green, like hurricanes narrowed dangerously at Jason.

Jason smirked. "Why? You think I'll kill Annabeth before she gets a chance to sleep with you?"

Everyone laughed, except Percy and Annabeth, who scowled. "Shut up, Jason," Percy grumbled.

Jason went back to his dilemma. _I can't kill Hazel. That would be awful. And she's my friend. And honestly…I do _not _want to sleep with Annabeth. I'm just not attracted to her. On the other hand…I can't sleep with Hazel either. She's like my little sister. And if I kill Annabeth, I'd be killing my sister's best friend. Maybe Annabeth might be fun in bed…and I can't believe I just thought that. But…_ "Ugh, I don't know!" Jason threw his hands up in frustration. "Can't I just…marry all three of you?"

Percy shook his head. "One, that's polygamy, Jason. And as much as you'd like to think so, this is _not_ Ancient Rome. Two, you're not allowed to marry my girlfriend."

"Would you rather I kill her?" Jason asked, feigning innocence.

Percy growled. "Watch it, Grace."

Jason sighed with exasperation. "Fine. I'll just Eenie-meenie-miney-moe it. Whomever I land on dies. Sorry." He went through the children's rhyme between Hazel and Annabeth.

"_Eenie, meenie, miney, moe_

_Catch a tiger by the toe_

_If he hollers let him go,_

_Eenie meenie miney moe._

_My mother says to pick the very best one and you are not…not…not…IT._"

Jason's finger landed on Annabeth. He inwardly sighed in relief that it wasn't Hazel. He didn't really care much for Annabeth, to be honest. They worked together like lab partners that didn't really get along. "Sorry, Annabeth," Jason shrugged.

"I knew that's how you'd answer," she grumbled. "Even if it _wasn't _random." She used the word "random" like an accusation.

Percy glared daggers at Jason. "Can't even make a decision, huh, Jason?"

"Get off my case, Jackson," Jason answered. "You wouldn't have liked my answer regardless. And it was random. And it's over now."

Hazel was staring at Jason with a strange expression. "Why did that take such a long time to debate in your head?" she said slowly.

Jason shrugged helplessly. He felt terrible hurting his friend, and thinking about her the way he had. "You're such a sister to me, Hazel that I couldn't sleep with you. But I didn't want to kill you either. So…I did it randomly."

He glanced back at Piper, who had no complaints, of course. In fact, she looked a little smug. "What are you smiling about? You knew I'd marry you," he said.

"Yeah, I know," she grinned. "That's why I'm smiling."

Hazel shook her head. "Everyone knew what he was going to say about you, Piper," she said.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I'll make it a little more difficult for you, Hazel," he said around another grin forming on his elfish face. "Percy, Jason, Octavian."

* * *

**Yes, I actually was so conflicted on what to do with Jason, so I actually did eenie-meenie-miney-moe it. It was random, I promise.**

**Go to the next chapter; I have a surprise for you…**

**~Mandi2341**


	4. Hazel

**Author's Note: Ta-da! HAPPY 72ND BIRTHDAY, HAZEL! Or…since apparently according to Mr. Riordan, "book characters don't age normally…" (Yup, there were air quotes there.) So…Just…HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAZEL! Your turn to play the game, girl!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Riordan. Stop asking.**

* * *

Hazel

Percy, Jason, Octavian? That wasn't that hard. Obviously she would kill Octavian. Although…how to tell Jason and Percy whom she would marry and whom she would, well, the last choice, would be awkward.

Hazel thought the game was pretty inappropriate, anyway. What was the point of it? it just made her think of her friends in ways she never would have…like Jason and Percy. It made her friends think of _her_ in uncomfortable ways, too. Like Jason having to think of…well, as Leo put it, "getting naughty with Hazel." The thought of it made her face feel warm. As much as she tried not to think about it, she imagined herself with Jason, and then with Percy. They were both godly handsome, but they were both her friends—her friends whose girlfriends were sitting right next to them.

Speaking of girlfriends, she was _Frank's_ girlfriend. How did she answer in front of _him_?

"Alright," Hazel started. "Definitely killing Octavian." _As for you two,_ she thought, looking back and forth between Jason and Percy, _I'm not sure._ She glanced at Annabeth, then Piper. She didn't know either of them very well. She knew Annabeth from the little Percy's said about her. But she looked pretty fierce. And Hazel remembered the look Annabeth had given her in New Rome when Hazel had walked up with Percy and Frank. At first, Annabeth had thought that Hazel had gotten together with Percy. Either way she answered—wed or bed—would confirm her suspicions. And Piper…Piper was beautiful, despite her messy, choppy hair. Especially with those eyes like kaleidoscopes. Hopefully she wouldn't be too offended by any answer Hazel gave. She seemed nice enough…

Hazel sighed. "Okay…" she said. "Kill Octavian, marry Jason, and well, you-know-what with Percy." Hazel couldn't bring herself to say anything different.

Percy's face went red again. Annabeth seemed to pick up a hint of suspicion in her expression. "Why sleep with Percy?" she asked.

Frank was staring at Hazel with a similar expression, but his looked more hurt than suspicious. "Yeah, Hazel," he agreed. "You barely even hesitated."

Leo snorted. "You certainly took less time to answer than Jason."

Jason flashed Leo an annoyed look with those icy blue eyes. "My three were actually hard, Leo," he protested. Then he turned to Hazel. "But you did seem to know exactly who to put in what position—"

Leo smirked.

Jason glared at him. "What?" he demanded.

With a completely Sammy-like obnoxious grin, Leo chuckled, "That's what she said."

For two seconds, Jason just stared blankly at Leo. Then he rolled his eyes. "Oh, grow up, Leo," he muttered. But he was blushing. Hazel wondered what Leo meant by _that's what she said._ Who was "she"?

Percy started laughing with Leo. "And exactly when would she have said that, Leo?" he asked between chuckles.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe—"

"Stop!" Piper covered her ears.

"What are you all talking about?" Hazel asked. "What's so funny, and why is Jason blushing about it?"

Leo and Percy glanced at each other before bursting into more laughter. "You've never heard a that's-what-she-said joke before?" Leo laughed.

Annabeth glared at Leo. "Shut up, Leo. And don't worry about it, Hazel. They're stupid jokes."

Piper sighed, her hands still covering her ears. "Can we go back to Hazel's Wed-Bed-or-Dead, please?" she pleaded.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I still want to know why you chose the way you did."

Hazel felt self-conscious under everyone's eyes. "Well…I mean, killing Octavian was easy, obviously." There were murmurs of agreement. "As for Jason and Percy, I've just…known Jason longer. So Percy was left for the last one."

Leo cocked an eyebrow. Hazel wished he would stop adding in his two-cents. But he asked, "So Annabeth's not the only one who wants a piece of Percy, huh?"

Percy buried his face in his hands, probably to hide his blushing. "Can we stop talking about me like that?" he asked in exasperation. He half-chuckled and half-sobbed the words. "Please?"

Annabeth frowned. "Wait…Hazel…you want to—"

Hazel held up her hands defensively. "I don't really want to, I promise," she said hurriedly. "I mean, yes, he's a really good-looking dude and all, but—"

"Hazel!" Frank stared wide-eyed at her.

"Frank, that's not what I mean," she said. "I mean, I wouldn't particularly _mind_—" She stopped herself when she saw her boyfriend's expression. "I mean…it was just the only choice left…and I—"

Percy looked up from his hands, frowning. His cheeks were rosy. "So I'm not good enough to marry? Just to sleep with?"

"No! Of course not!" Hazel protested. "It's just…I've known Jason longer, so I know him better, that's all! I just…" This time it was Hazel's turn to bury her face. She felt like she couldn't say anything to salvage her situation.

"Oh, Hazel," Leo chuckled. "We know Percy's just too irresistible. No need for excuses."

Hazel uncovered her face just in time to see Annabeth punch Leo in the shoulder. "Seriously, Leo?" she asked. "Why are you being so obnoxious? Let me give _you_ three people, and I want to hear how you answer: Thalia, Khione, Reyna."

* * *

**So this was actually kind of fun to write. I like this story. It's fun.**

**Okay…so now I'm going to bed. It's really late…and I'm still really sad. For my out of country readers...there was a horrific shooting on Friday, and most of the victims were first-graders. That's how I know the devil exists somewhere. *sigh* So…I'm sorry, you guys. Sad stuff...**

**On a lighter note, tell me what you think, guys! I totally love and appreciate your feedback!**

**Thanks!**

**~Mandi2341**


	5. Leo

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, I'm back. I'm sorry this took so long. I was stuck. It's really random. And…oh, Leo. It was strange to write his POV, but it was interesting. I had very much fun with this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I'm not Riordan. *sigh***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leo

Man, Annabeth was cruel. All three of them? Khione, Thalia, Reyna…where to start?

Well, Leo supposed he could do away with Khione. After all, she had tried to kill them several times last winter. Probably not the best wife _or_…well, anyway. Now Thalia…oh, man. Thalia was super hot. But she was stuck as Jason's big sister. Or…little sister, now, right? She was immortal, stuck as a fifteen-year-old forever, since she joined the Hunters. _Oh, yeah_, he remembered. _She joined Artemis._ Hmm…that might be a problem. Well, it's just a game, Leo told himself. So she isn't technically off-limits.

And Reyna? Leo barely even knew her. He just saw her in New Rome. Now that was one pretty warrior. She reminded Leo of a Latina Annabeth. Jason had mentioned Reyna several times at camp. According to him, she was his co-praetor or something. Leo decided she was way too pretty to kill, but he couldn't marry her. After all, she was like Annabeth, and that was a little too fierce for him.

"Uh…" Leo started, "I think I'm going to go with killing Khione, because that woman was NOT nice to us. I couldn't call her a few choice names, but I won't go into that right now." He noticed Hazel giving him a look. "As for the other two, I think I'll sleep with Reyna and marry Thalia."

Jason made a face. "You would…sleep with Reyna?" he repeated.

Leo shrugged. "I mean, why not?" he asked. "She's a hot warrior. And it was her or Thalia, man. No way was I sleeping with Khione."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You don't even know Reyna that well."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Jason?" he taunted. "Would you have slept with Reyna, too?"

Leo could've sworn Piper was going to have a heart attack. The thought of Jason sleeping with another girl had have brought her blood pressure up to unsafe levels. Her head whipped around to Jason so fast Leo thought she had given herself whiplash.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "No," he said flatly. "She's my friend; I don't like her like that."

Leo smirked. "Alright, man," he chuckled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest. "Then it shouldn't offend you so much."

Jason raised an eyebrow at Leo, his eyes gaining a sort of spark, like he was about to shoot lightning out of them. "What about you marrying Thalia? Can I be annoyed by that?" he asked sarcastically.

The question annoyed Leo a little bit, but he laughed. "By now, you're _still_ annoyed by that?" Leo asked Jason. "You need to loosen up, Roman. Like I said, it's a game. I'm not really marrying smoking hot sister. It's okay."

Percy's eyebrows shot up. "You think Thalia's _hot_?" he asked incredulously. "_Really_?"

"She's gorgeous, man," Leo said. "Have you _seen_ her?"

Percy still stared at Leo like he'd just spontaneously combusted. Leo checked his hands to make sure that _hadn't_ actually happened. Finally, Percy blinked. "I mean…to each his own, I guess," he decided.

Jason turned his glare to Percy. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Percy shrugged. "I just disagree with Leo." He smirked. "You _do_ need to loosen up, Roman."

Everyone let out a chuckle in the room, except Jason, of course, who was giving Leo a look that very much resembled the slightly pissed-off looks Leo got from Thalia. The way Jason narrowed his blue eyes was just like his sister. Leo couldn't help the fact that Jason had a hot sister. The Graces had good physical genes.

"Besides, Jason," Leo added, "How would you have answered this one?"

Jason made a sour face. "You mean how would I have answered _your_ wed-bed-or-dead?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. You seemed pretty upset about my answers. What are yours?"

Jason stared at Leo with that same sour face. "My sister's one of the choices, though," he reminded everyone.

Well, that was the fun part, wasn't it? Leo thought. "Yeah, I know," he said nonchalantly. "So go ahead."

Percy started laughing. Even though the famous son of Poseidon had tackled him and knocked him out, and subsequently threatened him, Leo appreciated the fact that there was someone else on board with a sense of humor.

Annabeth punched Percy on the shoulder. "It's not that funny, Seaweed Brain," she muttered.

Seaweed Brain? Leo could've come up with so many pet names better than that. But he decided not to go there.

Percy kept laughing. "It's actually very funny," he chuckled. "I want to hear your answer, Jason."

Jason rolled his eyes. "How about, I'm _not_ answering, Percy?" But finally, Jason cracked a smile. "Why don't _you_ answer?"

"Why me?" Percy laughed.

Jason gave Percy a dry smile. "Because you're not related to any of the three."

Leo held up his hands. "Uh-uh-uh, Grace," he chuckled. "_You_ have to answer."

He'd never seen Jason look so annoyed and uncomfortable. "I can't wed or bed Thalia!" he protested.

Leo shrugged. "I guess you'll have to kill her, won't you?"

Jason frowned. "I don't want to kill her, either. She's my sister."

Piper rolled her multi-colored eyes. "Leo, come on," she pleaded. "You're not playing fair."

Leo smirked, hearing the words automatically fall out of his mouth a second time: "That's what she said."

Percy cracked up next to Annabeth, who glared at him and told him to shut up. Frank looked at the floor awkwardly, Jason buried his face in his hands, and Piper covered her ears. "Stop it!" she begged.

Hazel frowned again in confusion. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Leo was seriously about to explain it to her when Annabeth clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

He pulled her hand from his face. "Alright, jeez. Fine, Jason, don't answer." He turned to Piper, realizing that she hadn't had a turn at the game yet. "You've been pretty quiet over there, Beauty Queen," he pointed out. "Your turn."

Her eyes went wide. "No, that's okay, really," she said quickly.

Annabeth smiled. They'd been good friends since December. Leo had never seen Annabeth look mischievous before, but now she had a impish glint in those scary gray eyes of hers. "I've got one for you. The guys on this ship, minus Jason. That's way too easy. But answer this: Leo, Percy, Frank."

* * *

**I had to add a little bit of Jeyna in there. Yay, Piper's POV. I'm not her biggest fan, but I'm definitely going to have fun getting in her head. **

**Leave a review! I love you all!**

**Thanks,**

**~Mandi2341**


	6. Piper

**Author's Note: First, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Easter! I had a great weekend, and most of it was spent watching **_**The Bible**_**, this amazing show on the History Channel. Probably the best show I've ever seen. So shout-out to the people who made that show. Love it so much! Especially the actor who played Jesus. I think he deserves some sort of award. That was phenomenal acting. Jesus had to be working through you. You made me laugh, cry, want to hug you, you made me cringe, and…ugh, so AWESOME. All you people need to watch that show. See how I fangirl?**

**Anyway…I'm sorry this took so long. I had it written, but I was really conflicted about it, and you'll see why when you read it. All of you guys, I love your enthusiasm in my work, and I totally appreciate it. But if you know me as an author, you know I don't update very fast. I wish I did, but I can't. There's this little thing called "school," I'd like to place the blame on. It's all your fault, school! Gosh, why do you have to be so annoying? Ugh.**

**So…I hope I you like this chapter!**

**I'm not Rick Riordan. So I don't own Heroes. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Piper thought the whole game was stupid. She'd seen the Aphrodite kids play it with complete disregard for the feelings of everyone they talked about, discussing who would be better in bed, who _was_ better in bed, and how so-and-so _knew_ how good what's-his-name was in bed. Piper didn't even want to think about it.

At least, she wished Annabeth _had _included Jason in the trio. It would've made everything much simpler. Piper thought about the three guys Annabeth had picked out for her: Leo, Percy, and Frank. As Piper looked them over, she grimaced. She didn't want to choose between them. She didn't even know Percy or Frank that well. She wasn't sure what she would say. She would marry Leo, of course. She had known him the longest and knew him pretty well. As for Percy and Frank…she didn't want to kill either of them. But she didn't imagine sleeping with either of them, either.

Unfortunately she began thinking like the other Aphrodite kids did when they were forced into a situation like this—whom would she rather sleep with: Frank or Percy? As hard as she tried not to, Piper visualized herself with each of them, and she finally came up with an honest answer. But she was ashamed of it. She couldn't hurt his feelings.

Piper saw Annabeth staring at her with those mischievous, scary gray eyes. Piper knew her friend was waiting for an answer. Leo raised an eyebrow at Piper like she'd just joined Team Leo. Percy and Frank, on the other hand, just stared uncomfortably at the floor. "Uh…" she started, "Annabeth, do I _have_ to answer?"

"Don't try to get out of this, Piper," she grinned.

Piper rolled her eyes, playing with her tiny braids the way she did when she was nervous. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm playing this dumb game," she muttered. "Alright. Sorry if this offends anyone, which it probably will since this game is offensive, but…wed Leo, bed Percy, and kill Frank." She turned to the big guy and immediately felt guilty under the disappointed gaze of his baby face. "I'm so sorry," she added.

Leo pumped his fist in the air. "Sweet! I got the Beauty Queen. I always knew you wanted to marry me," he teased.

Jason smirked, throwing his arm around Piper's shoulder and bringing her closer to him. "Dream on, Valdez," he laughed.

Piper would've laughed with him if Percy weren't giving her such an awkward look. "Not you, too," he groaned.

"What?" Piper looked at him, confused.

He blushed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Everyone keeps choosing me to sleep with!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "At least you're not getting killed every round," he pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes and pouted. Piper knew she had made him feel awkward. She felt really bad about it. Especially when she glanced at Frank and saw his pout. "Why do I have to die?" he muttered. He looked so hurt Piper couldn't stand it.

"Frank, I didn't mean anything by it!" she tried. "I don't want to kill either of you guys, it's just—"

"Percy's too sexy to pass up?" Leo smirked. Piper rolled her eyes, feeling a little hotter. Leave it to Leo to make the obnoxious comments. "We all understand."

Piper glared at him. "Shut up, Leo!"

"Yeah, shut up, Leo," Percy growled, red as a tomato.

Frank glared at the ground. "Sorry I can't compete with Percy's godlike good looks," he muttered.

At that comment, Piper wanted to burrow under a rock or something. She'd known this was coming, and she felt so terrible about it. "Frank…" she started.

Hazel wrapped her arms around him. "Aw, Frank, you _are_ attractive!" she insisted. "If it had been up to me, I'd marry you." She pecked him on the cheek.

Frank blushed, but he was still pouting. "I know you're just saying that, Hazel. But we know Percy's more attractive."

Hazel shook her head. "Not to me," she assured him. With a glance to Percy, she added, "No offense."

Percy shrugged. "None taken."

Piper sighed, turning to Frank. "Frank, like Hazel said, you _are_ attractive," she told him, daring to throw a little charmspeak into her words to make him believe it. "Don't compare yourself to Percy. You guys are attractive in your own ways, okay?"

Frank's eyes glazed over. To Piper's relief, the charmspeak was taking effect. "Okay," he murmured.

But Piper still wasn't happy with herself. She looked back and forth between the three guys she'd been forced to choose between, and finally she threw her hands up in exasperation. "Okay, I'm starting over!" she announced.

Leo held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he protested. "That's totally unfair!"

Piper glared at him. "Where in the rules does it say I can't start over?" she challenged him.

Without meaning to, Leo and Piper started a shouting match, with Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Jason trying to calm them down until Piper heard a shrill whistle.

Immediately there was silence.

Annabeth winced, frowning at Percy, who calmly removed his fingers from his mouth. Piper realized that he had just cab-whistled. She always wished she knew how to whistle like that. She supposed that, as a New Yorker, he'd had to learn.

"Thank you," Percy muttered. "Now, I think we should leave it to Annabeth to decide whether Piper gets a do-over or not, since she gave Piper the trio. Anyone disagree?"

No one did. Piper looked at Annabeth in anxious hope. She was so relieved when her friend said, "Yeah, you can start over."

Leo groaned. "Aw, come on!" he protested. "Why do you need to start over anyway?"

Piper shot back, and the shouting match started over, until Annabeth brought out her dagger. For a split second Piper was scared of what Annabeth would do with it, but she just flipped the knife so she held it by the blade, and she banged the hilt against the bedpost four or five times. "Order!" she commanded. "Order in the bedroom!"

The shouting stopped, but Leo just grinned in that mischievous, impish way of his. Somehow, Piper knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"That's what—"

Annabeth flipped her dagger with one hand so she was holding it by the handle again. She pointed the blade at Leo. "If you say 'that's what she said,' one more time, this dagger's going to go where you don't want it, understand?"

Leo gulped, but he nodded. "Message received," he muttered.

Annabeth re-sheathed her knife. "Piper, go ahead."

Piper took a deep breath. "All right," she decided, again. "Wed Frank, bed Leo, and kill Percy."

"Aw, what?" Percy complained.

Leo stole a glance at Jason. "What just happened?" he asked, as if Jason had the answer to Piper's thoughts.

Jason just shrugged. "Sounds to me like Piper changed her mind," he answered sarcastically.

"No fair," Leo pouted. "That was a pity play. You felt bad about killing Frank so you married him this time."

Piper felt warm. That was true, but only partially. Besides, she didn't care that much for Percy, anyway. She was conflicted. She hated hurting people's feelings, like the shallow kids from cabin ten did. "Ugh, this game is dumb anyway!" she declared.

Jason looked over at Frank, who seemed relieved and confused at the same time. "Frank, maybe you should take a turn now," he suggested.

Leo smirked. "I've got one for you," he said, which didn't make anyone in the room feel reassured. Piper didn't want to hear what Leo had planned for Frank, but she didn't expect what she heard: "Percy, Jason, and me."

* * *

**I'm excited to write this next chapter. I like this story. And I love Frank, and I'm sure that Piper loves Frank, so no backlash, I feel bad about the first one. That's why I started over.**

**Who's seen the Sea of Monsters trailer? I want to pick up the new director and twirl him around. This looks SO MUCH BETTER than **_**The Lightning Thief.**_** WORLDS better. I can't wait to meet Clarisse, she looks awesome. And Tyson looks adorable. And I gotta say, I do like Alex's blond hair. And my favorite part of the trailer: Rainbow. Rainbow is in the movie. Oh, that and Anaklusmos. Yup. Riptide's in it, too. August, come fast!**

**Tell me what you think, send me a PM if you wanna talk about TSoM or The Bible. I do need someone to fangirl to. Hahaha oh, me.**

**Thanks so much for your patience and love,**

**~Mandi2341**


	7. Frank

**Author's Note: Whoa, you guys! Over 130 reviews! That's so awesome! I love you guys! Unfortunately, I think I'm going to stop, now that I've reached 7 chapters. I went through the group, and they do have a quest to finish. Maybe later I'll do another one at Camp Half-Blood, because this was so much fun, and obviously you guys liked it, too. What do you think? Should I do another one?**

**Frank's turn now. And one thing to address—no need to be a homophobe. That's not nice. **

**Cool. Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus, sadly. Because if I did, Percabeth wouldn't currently be in Tartarus. (Speaking of which, how about that **_**House of Hades**_** cover? Totally amazing. But now I'm scared for Annabeth…)**

**Anyway…**

**Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

Alright, now they were taking the game too far. Frank had nothing against gay people; they were just like everyone else, in his opinion. But Frank was straight as an arrow, and he was only interested in Hazel. No way was he going to choose between Percy, Jason, and Leo.

Frank hadn't known Leo for very long at all, and so far, Leo wasn't giving a very good first impression. To put it mildly, Leo Valdez was annoying. Very annoying. He knew Piper had meant well, but it had been insulting to have been killed. He supposed he felt better when she changed her mind, but still…

And now, Leo was taking obnoxious to a whole new level. Frank glared at him. "Oh, no," he protested. "I absolutely refuse."

Jason managed a smile at Frank. Frank had only known Jason through his legend at Camp Jupiter, and so far, most of the stories about his personality were true. He was kind, just, and powerful. He was a lot like Percy. Except much more reserved. "Frank, you don't have to," he said.

Percy smirked. "Yeah, please don't," he agreed.

Leo cocked an eyebrow. Frank couldn't stand that obnoxious look of his. "You have to," he said simply. "It's the rules."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Leo, this game is dumb! Stop!"

Leo held up his hand to silence her. "You had _two_ turns, Beauty Queen," he reminded her. "Frank has to choose or else the game doesn't go on. Simple as that."

Hazel gave Leo a look that was hard for Frank to decipher—a mixture of irritation and confusion. "Leo, why did you give him three _guys_ to choose from?" she asked.

Leo shrugged in that irritatingly impish way of his. "Because I want to hear his answer," he replied casually. "Trying to shake things up a little bit." He turned to Frank, a hint of apology in his eyes. "Not suggesting you're gay or anything, dude, okay? I just want to know how you'd answer. You know…if you were a girl."

"But I'm _not,_" Frank told him, like that obvious fact needed to be stated out loud.

Piper closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, clearly annoyed. "Leo, can you ever quit being obnoxious?" she groaned.

"No," he answered firmly. "I pride myself in being obnoxious."

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose, like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Annabeth was a little scary, the way she'd threatened Leo with that dagger. She reminded Frank of Reyna, in a way. If Reyna were blond. Finally she looked back and forth between Leo and Frank. "Can you guys compromise so we can go to bed or something?" she asked wearily.

"It's up to Frank to answer the question," Leo told her. "It's out of my hands now. The faster he gets it over with, the faster we can move on."

Oh, right. Like it was Frank's fault. "Ugh!" Frank threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, I'll answer, if that'll move this along faster. Geez."

"Oh, gods," Percy groaned, rolling his eyes.

Frank couldn't believe he'd conceded, but he had, and he couldn't go back now. Wed, bed or dead. Percy, Jason, and…Leo. Leo was going to die; that was decided easily. Frank couldn't stand him. Maybe one day, he'd do something to redeem himself, but as of that moment…he wasn't making himself very liked. As for Percy and Jason…that was a horrible decision. The two were so similar. Hazel had married Jason and slept with Percy. Piper had slept with Percy, and then killed him. Whoa, that sounded…so wrong. Annabeth had slept with Poseidon because he reminded her of Percy. Frank shuddered. _Why am I thinking about this?_ He asked himself. I wouldn't sleep with or marry either of them. Dang it.

Frank shot Leo one more death glare before letting out a huge sigh. "Alright…you guys may or may not like this, but it's not my fault. I was forced into it. So…marry Jason, bed Percy, and kill Leo."

Percy went redder than ketchup and stared at Frank with a look of horror. Then, after two seconds, he covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop choosing me to sleep with!" he shouted. "Seriously, am I never good enough to marry?"

Annabeth laughed. So did Jason. And forget about Leo. The kid was rolling on the floor gasping for air. If his goal had been to totally humiliate the heck out of everyone involved, mission accomplished. "Dude, I'm sorry!" Frank tried, but Percy had already buried his face in his hands, shutting everyone out.

Jason raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress the smirk forming on his face. "Thanks for marrying _me_…I guess," he added a little hesitantly.

"Shut up, Grace," Percy muttered from beneath his hands.

Leo shook his head in amusement. "I had a feeling you might kill me," he mused. "But see? _Everyone_ agrees that Percy's good in bed. General consensus."

Percy uncovered his face to glare menacingly at Leo, who didn't seem fazed by it. "Stop!" Percy commanded.

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, Leo, you say that like you _know _he's good in bed."

Leo gained an even more obnoxious look than before, which Frank didn't even know was possible. "What, do _you_, Annabeth?" he asked innocently, his expression anything but innocent.

Piper held up her hands. "Leo, shut up!" she ordered. Frank closed his mouth immediately, even though the command hadn't been for him. Leo did shut up and sat back, chuckling to himself.

Hazel got up from her spot on the floor next to Frank. "So!" she started with a forced casualness. "Who's ready for bed?"

"I think Percy is," Leo smirked.

Percy got to his feet, his face still pink. "Yeah. Alone. To _go to sleep_," he emphasized each syllable.

Piper got up with Jason's help. "This is a dumb game," she muttered for what seemed to Frank like the fortieth time. "We're so not doing this again."

Leo shrugged. "I don't know; I had a blast."

Annabeth wrapped her arm around Percy's waist. "Bed time," she told everyone. "We have stuff do tomorrow, like save the world from evil giants."

Hazel pulled Frank to his feet and turned back to everyone else. "Goodnight, guys," she murmured.

"G'night," Jason responded as he left the room, hand-in-hand with Piper.

Percy sighed. "I feel extremely uncomfortable right now," he muttered. "Sorry, Frank," he added with an apologetic look.

Frank felt himself blushing. "Forget it. Seriously. Pull a Juno and just erase it from your memory." He left the room awkwardly as Hazel wrapped an arm around his waist.

Hazel took a deep breath and sighed. "That was…interesting," she decided.

Frank rolled his eyes. "More like mortifying," he corrected.

She shrugged. "Well, it _was_ a good distraction from all of this craziness," she admitted.

Frank supposed it was. But that didn't make it any less awkward. _Oh well. In the morning, it wouldn't even be important_, he thought to himself. _Back to the quest, I guess._

* * *

**I'm glad you guys had as much fun with this as I did! This was improv at its best. If I think about it too much, I get writer's block. This was so much fun. Thanks for all of the nice reviews, and the favorites and follows and all that good stuff. I really, really appreciate it. Thank you so much!**

**~Mandi2341**


End file.
